The New Generation Begins
by glorywillow143
Summary: The scooby gang is in for some surprises. The scooby gals get pregnant and the guys and Dawn are excited to see how it all turns out. (b/g, x/a, t/w)


Rating: PG-13 (some parts are a little graphic, but not to much.)  
  
Distribution: Please ask before posting this anywhere, but I'll probably say go ahead, just give me the proper credit  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and co. belong to Joss Whedon, Fox and all those good people. The rest of the characters have all been created by me so please do not use them without permission.  
  
Feedback: Whatever. If you like it, write back. If not, please don't, it makes me feel bad to get nasty letters. The Next Generation Begins By Glory  
  
Buffy rolled over and smiled into her love's face. He was still sound asleep yet and she didn't want to wake him. Even after being married for 6 months she still found him irresistible. She traced a finger along his lips before placing a soft kiss on them. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure. His lips were one of her favorite things. His eyes started to flutter open and he smiled. He pulled her close and they kissed a deep, passionate kiss. "Morning Love." "Morning Pet," he answered back. He reached out and stroked her hair. "Rupert, are you hungry?" "Not at all." "Good, then we can play some more before we get up then." She smiled a coy smile. "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Giles?" "Indeed I would, Mr. Giles." "Just checking," he said. He rolled over so one leg was between hers and leaned down and kissed her. She quickly pulled the covers over her head and giggled. From down the hall, Dawn could hear the giggle and murmurs, along with the rustling of bed sheets. She sighed. Her sister and her brother-in-law were no better than teenagers. She got up and went down stairs for breakfast, realizing that she would not get any more sleep this morning. She hated when her mother went out of town because she usually ended up here. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Although the house wasn't the same, it still had the same feel as Giles's old tiny apartment. Buffy and Rupert recently bought this house, realizing that they needed more space. Dawn reached up into a cabinet and grabbed a bowl. She pulled out a spoon and went for the Cocoa Puffs and poured them into her bowl. She sat down and put her spoon into the bowl. She stared at her cereal and saw that she had forgotten the milk again. She sighed and got up to go get it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the other side of town, Xander and Anya lay in each other's arms. Xander had to smile. After their wedding two months ago, he still felt like he was the luckiest man alive, with the exceptions of Giles that is. "Xander?" "Hmm?" "Can I ask you something?" "You just did." "Well, then can I ask you something else?" Xander just had to laugh to himself at the ex-demon's lack of common sense. "Sure." "You still love me, right?" "After last night, you question whether I love you?" "Mind blowing sex doesn't always mean love." "Since you put it that way, yes, I still love you and I always will." "Thank you." "For what?" "For loving me." Xander and Anya snuggled closer. Xander reached under the blankets and started to massage Anya's stomach, slowly moving upwards. Getting the message, Anya rolled over on top of him. He reached down and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Over at UC Sunnydale, Willow and Tara sat on their floor doing a spell. They uttered the ancient words repeatedly. They had started to sweat from the effort it took. The room was filled with candles and incense was burning. Crystals were in a small circle between them, along with rune symbols. As the chanting got louder, the crystals and symbols started to glow. A loud hum was starting to get noticeable. They opened their eyes, which had been shut tightly, and looked at each other, love and desire burning. Do you think this will work? Tara thought, the spell enabling them to talk through telepathy. I hope so. If it doesn't, then we'll end up with splitting headaches for nothing and Buffy will have to find the vampire nest herself. Oh, if that's all. Willow had to laugh silently at her fiancée's humor. They started to concentrate again. A large ball of brilliantly white light was starting to form. As soon as it reached the size of a beach ball it started to pulsate. It slowly split into two separate orbs. Each witch ended up with a orb circling them. Um. Willow, is this supposed to happen? I don't think. Willow was cut off as the two balls of light flew into the witches. They both looked at each other for a second before passing out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Do you think their ready for us yet? I don't know. Whether their ready or not, they have no choice now. Very true. The six beings that spoke, or rather thought, were tiny children. They were sitting on clouds way above Sunnydale, looking down upon the three couples. There was three girls and three boys. The boys looked at the girls. Do you ladies think you could go first, just to make sure that they're ready? Chicken? We are not chicken; we just thought that it would be better that way. Jessica and Alexander Rosenberg-McClay, Michael and Jennifer Giles, and Adrian and Michelle Harris all sat and glared at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Buffy hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Still no answer?" Xander asked. He and Anya had come over for their scheduled Scooby meeting. "No. All I can come up with is that they are doing a spell or are already on their way here." "Or they want to have sex." "ANYA!" Buffy, Giles, and Xander all yelled. Just then there was a knock on the door. Buffy rushed over and opened it and sighed in relief. She ushered the two witches in. She led them to the kitchen and offered them a seat. "What happened to you?" Xander asked, noting the ice packs that they both had on their heads. "We tried that spell to find the vampire nest, but something went wrong. One minute we're looking at two glowy ball things that are circling us, the next we're out like a light." "That certainly doesn't sound good." "Thanks for stating the obvious, Xander." "No problem," he said, smiling at the red head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Three weeks later)  
  
You would think that slaying vampires was an easy job Jessica said to her brother and "cousins." I know what you mean! All that bouncing around is starting to give me a headache Jennifer replied. My stomach is starting to churn! Michelle complained You two are being such big babies! Josh stated. Yeah, lighten up you two! Adrian added. You ladies are such sticks in the mud! Michael said. Look who's talking, Mr. 'you be born first to see if their ready.' Just then, all the beings felt terrible. I don't feel so well. they all said at once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Anya all fainted in pain. Xander and Giles rushed over and caught them just before they hit the ground. "Buffy, Tara, can you hear me?!" Giles shouted. "Willow, Anya, wake up!" Xander yelled. None of the girls woke up, they just lay limp. Giles looked up at Xander. "Car - Now!" Xander gently laid Willow and Anya on the ground and ran for Giles' car that they had drove here in. He sped around the corner and parked the car as close to the girls as he could. They loaded all of them into the large minivan that Giles had recently bought to transport the gang. Giles took the keys and Xander got into the passenger's side. They rushed to the hospital. Giles went around to open the back door as Xander ran inside for help. He ran to the front desk. "I need help! My wife and three of my friends collapsed!" She immediately got up and got a few more nurses. They brought gurneys out and put the girls on them. They pushed them through a door that the men weren't allowed to go through. Xander and Giles paced the waiting room anxiously. A female doctor walked into the room and they rushed over. "Mr. Giles and Mr. Harris I presume?" "Yes, I'm Mr. Giles and that's Mr. Harris." "Yeah, that's us. How are our wives and friends?" Xander asked, worry etched on his face. "They're going to be fine. In fact, they're all awake. Follow me," the young doctor led them to a room that had four beds in it. Xander rushed to Anya and Giles to Buffy. Willow and Tara had requested that their beds be pushed together. "Buffy, I was so worried about you!" "I know you were love, I'm sorry." "And I was worried about you too, Anya." "Hey, didn't anybody worry about us?!" Willow asked, her voice teasing. Tara reached over and took her hand. "I worried about you." "I worried about you too, baby." Giles turned to the doctor. "You said they were fine, but why did they all collapse?" "Well, I actually need to ask you ladies all something." They all looked at her questioningly. "Have you all been extra tired lately?" They all nodded. "Have you had occasional bouts of nausea?" Nods again. Buffy took charge. "So we've all had the same symptoms, is that bad?" "Well, it depends on your point of view." "Well, what do you recommend?" Giles asked, worried. "Lots of rest, because in about eight months, you'll all need it." They all looked puzzled. Slowly, a sense of knowledge crept in. "You mean that we're all." "Pregnant. Yes. Now, I'll let you six talk for a while before you girls will need to be left alone to rest." "Thank you doctor." After the doctor left, a squeal of delight erupted from Buffy as she hugged Giles. "Honey, we're gonna have a baby!" "I heard." Then there was the sound of a loud slap. Everyone turned to see Xander rubbing his face with one hand and trying to hold back Anya with the other. "How could you let this happen to me?!" "An, I didn't know!" Giles stepped in. "Anya, calm down, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a baby." Tara and Willow recovered from the shock of the news. They both started to stutter. "A." Willow began. "Baby." Tara finished. Xander turned to them questioningly. "Um, Will, Tara, I know it's none of my business, but how did you two become pregnant, I mean with the whole girl-loving, lesbian thing." "Xander, I wish we had an answer for you, but we're still asking ourselves the same thing." Suddenly it dawned on Tara. Willow looked at her, a question in her eyes. "The spell. You don't think.?" "Oh my god, it probably was!" With that all sorted out, they all sat and talked until the doctor came back and shoed the guys out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Seven months and two weeks later)  
  
Xander and Giles stood in the kitchen of Buffy and Giles's home. The four pregnant girls and Dawn sat in the living room, having tea and eating sandwiches. Giles and Xander watched their wives and their friends. Giles had a grin on his face. Xander looked at him, overly curious. "What's with the grin, G-man?" "Don't call me that. Any way, you know how we had an appointment earlier to have an ultra sound done?" "Yeah?" "Well, we found out that Buffy's going to have twins."  
  
"TWINS!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy had just told them that she was expecting two little angels. Buffy beamed. She rested her hand on her bulging belly, which was just about as large as the other's. All four of them were now showing, physically and emotionally. Just then, Xander came in and hugged Buffy. Anya scowled and started to fume. "Sure, hug her, but don't hug the woman who's carrying your child! See if I talk to you tonight, let alone anything else!" Xander walked over and hugged Anya, then leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes were glowing. "Honey, that's so sweet. I love you!" Dawn looked at Anya and almost laughed. "Hey Anya, how are the mood swings coming on?" "Oh, I haven't really had any." Xander rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.  
  
That night, Buffy decided to go on patrol by her self. She was tired of having everyone fretting about her. Are not! Are too! The children were once again arguing. Of course, they were all best friends, but like all children, they also fought. This time they were arguing whether girls are stupid or not. So far the girls were winning. Jenny, hit your brother for us, since we can't. Jessica said. Hey, that's not fair! Adrian complained. All's fair in love and war mocked Jennifer. Jenny kicked at Michael, but missed.  
  
Buffy put a hand to her stomach. She gritted her teeth and grinned slightly. The babies were really becoming strong. 'Just like their mother,' Giles had said, a happy smile on his face. Buffy decided that she had done enough patrolling for the night and started to head home. She had only gone a few more paces when she was stopped in her tracks by a blonde man. "What's wit the baggy clothes slayer, did you put on some weight?" "Spike, what the hell do you want?" "Just checking up on my favorite slayer." "I ask again, what do you want?" "Ok, ok, you got me. There's this demon who won't leave me to my peace. He's been hanging around my crypt for the past couple of days and I can't figure out why." "Is that all, because I. uhnn." Spike rushed to Buffy's side as she doubled over in pain. After a few minutes, she stood back up, a silly grin on her face. Spike looked at her, completely puzzled. "Buffy, what's wrong? And what's with the mad grin on your face?" "Spike, I don't have time to explain." "Now I know something's up, since you won't even torment me with your stupid quips." Buffy sighed and turned to him. She couldn't hide it from him, no matter how she tried. She looked to see if they were being watched at all. She walked up to him so she was only a matter of inches from him. "You want to know what's wrong? Nothing." She lifted the baggy sweater that she had been wearing to reveal her bulging stomach under her t-shirt. "Slayer - you're." "SHH! Don't tell anyone! If you do, I'll personally put a stake through your heart faster then you could even imagine." "No problem." "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home to get some rest." She turned from him and ran all the way home. She put her key in the door and opened it. She was sure that Giles was in bed by now, so she headed up stairs to take a bath. She opened the bathroom door to see Giles sitting in the tub with nothing covering him but bubbles and the small light from the candles he had lit. He smiled at her with mischief in his eyes. "Why, Rupert!" "I thought I'd surprise you." "Well, you succeeded. Mind if I join you?" "I was hoping you would ask." She stripped down and climbed in with him. She leaned her back against him and sighed. He kissed her long blonde hair. "I love you, you know that right?" "Of course. And you know that I love you. I will until the world ends." "With our luck, that won't be too far off." "Don't jinx us, love."  
  
Jenny snuggled against Michael. He snuggled right back. Hey Mike? Yeah, Jen? Do you think that they'll do this with us after we're born? *Yawn* I hope so, it's so relaxing. Especially when mummy insists on doing such hard work all day. It makes me so tired. I know what you mean. Hey Jen? Yeah Mike? Do you think that we'll make it in the outside world? Of course. Mummy and Daddy won't let anything happen to us. Neither will Uncle Xander or Aunts Willow, Tara, and Anya. Thanks. *Yawn* you're welcome. G' night Mike. G' night Jen.  
  
The two children fell fast asleep, much to their mother's delight, for they didn't sleep much, and when they did, it wasn't very long. Buffy leaned against Giles and dozed off. He looked at her, pity in her eyes. He drained the tub and lifted her out. He wrapped her in a warm towel and carried her to the bedroom. He slipped her nightshirt over her head and laid her down. He put his PJs on and climbed in the other side. He turned out the bedside lamp and pulled the blankets up to their chins. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "G'night Buffy." "Mmm. G'night Rupert."  
  
Tara and Willow lay in their bed, trying to sleep, although it was hard enough with both of them taking up way to much room in the bed. Hey Jessie. Yeah Alex? What do you think the outside world is like? I dunno. I'm supposing that it must be ok, if Mommy Willow and Mommy Tara want to bring us into it. Do you think it'll be too much longer 'fore we find out? Jessica thought for a moment. No, Alex, I don't think I'll be too much longer now. Well, then I guess we need to conserve our energy for when the time comes. Uh huh. G'night Alex. G'night Jessie.  
  
Xander was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water, thinking about their child. He got up and climbed into bed next to Anya. Anya kicked him. "Your feet are cold!" "Sorry, An." "S'ok. g'night Xander." "G'night Anya." Adrian. What is it Michelle? You think they'll love us? To pieces, Michelle. How do you know? Cuz they're our mommy and daddy and out Aunties and Uncle, that's part of the job description. Oh. I'm getting sleep. G'night Adrian. G'night Michelle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (About 3 am that night)  
  
Buffy woke with a start. She got up and went to the bathroom, only to stop cold in her tracks in the hallway. She lifted one bare foot, then the other, listening to the soft squish of the carpet beneath her. She panicked. She was about to call for Giles when Dawn walked up behind her. "Hey Buffy, whatcha doing?" Buffy turned to her and she saw the alarmed look on her face. "Buffy, what's wrong?!" "Dawn, get Rupert, I think my water just broke!"  
  
Anya put a hand to her stomach. She sat up in bed. She glanced at Xander and decided to just get up and get a drink of water. It was probably just the baby kicking again. As she got out of bed, she noticed a wet spot on the bed. She hit Xander. "*Snort* what was that for?!" She pointed to the spot. "That's not from me. You must have done it." "I." She put her hand to her stomach again. She looked at Xander, fear in her eyes. "Oh my god! Anya, you're in labor!" He ran all about the house searching for her things.  
  
Tara rolled to the edge of the bed and got out. Willow did the same on the other side. They both looked at each other. "You have to go too?" Tara asked. "Yeah, weird, huh?" "Sure is." They walked to the bathrooms together. They stopped halfway there and both bent over in pain. They looked at each other in pain. They slowly went over to the closest bench they could find. Tara and Willow pulled out their cell phones. Willow called Xander's place and Tara called Buffy's. They both hung up. "No answer," they both said. "Tara, you try Dawn's cell phone and I'll try Xander's. Tara dialed. One ring. two rings.three. "Hello?" "Dawnie, it's Tara, did I wake you?" "No, we were actually on our way to Xander's place. Buffy went into labor!" "We just tried Xander's place and there was no answer." (At the same time) Willow dialed Xander's number. One ring. two. "Hello?" "Xander, its Willow. Where are you?" "Will, we're on the way to the hospital, Anya went into labor." Willow turned to Tara. "Their on their way to the hospital, Anya's in labor." "So is Buffy!"  
  
"Dawn, tell, Giles that Xander's on his way to the hospital, Anya went into labor. "Oh my god!" "Dawnie, how far from the campus are you?" "We're about thirty seconds away, why?" "Have Giles come by and pick us up, ok? We." Tara broke off as another contraction hit her. "Tara, what's wrong?!"  
  
"You're what?!" Dawn exclaimed. Buffy was in the back seat, sprawled out relaxing between contractions. Giles looked worried. Dawn was in the passenger's seat and he didn't like the sound of the conversation. She turned to him. "Giles, we need to get to Willow and Tara, their also in labor! Xander's already on his way to the hospital!" "Good lord! Tell them that we're on our way."  
  
"Will, Giles is on his way." "Ok."  
  
"Xander, Giles is on his way to pick us up, since he was already going to the hospital." "What?! WHY?" "Buffy's in labor too." "Great. You guys gonna be ok, or do you need another ride?" "I'm not sure. Swing by and then we'll find out." "Gotcha, see ya in a sec."  
  
Willow and Tara hung up and tried to stand up. They headed to the front of the building. Giles was just pulling up and Dawn practically flew out the door. She ran up to the girls and helped them down the stairs. Giles opened the back door. Just as they got to the van, all three women were hit by a strong contraction. Xander drove up in their new minivan that they bought, knowing that they would need the room. He pulled up beside Giles's van. He hopped out. "I got here as fast as I could." "Good thing too," Giles said. "To comfortably fit the girls in, each probably needs their own seats. That means one of you will have to go with Xander and one will have to go with us." Tara and Willow looked terrified. "No, we can't split up, no now!" Dawn came to the rescue. "Giles, what if you and Xander go in your van with Buffy and Anya and I drive Willow and Tara in Xander's van." "I don't know." "Come on, I've had my license for over a year now!" "Buffy would have a cow if." Just then all the girls had another contraction. Giles relented. "Right, no time to argue. Xander get Anya." Dawn went with Xander and they helped Anya to Giles's van. Xander gave Dawn the keys before helping Willow and Tara into the seats. They then preceded to speed down the road to the highway. Halfway there, they were both pulled over by a couple of cops on motorcycles. "Is there a fire, ma'am?" The officer said to Dawn. "No, but there are a couple of pregnant ladies in labor." The officer leaned in and sure enough, there was Willow and Tara in the back seats, faces pinched as yet another contraction hit. The officer walked up to the other officer. They talked for a second and then went back to the vans. "Would you like a police escort," The officer asked Giles. "That would be splendid." "Alright. 


End file.
